SWAT This time crime brings the heat
by CaptainVocke
Summary: The enemy is crime and now the enemy is just as heavily armed as the crime fighters. Also has a SS romance in it as well. Rated R for violence and language. Not completed
1. Heat Begins

Opening credits  
  
Officer: We have four male suspects with automatic weapons holding up the Wells Fargo branch on Hollywood Blvd! We have one officer down! We are requesting a code three…..we need S.W.A.T. back up now!  
  
Operator: Copy that, S.W.A.T. unit is in route  
  
Music plays louder   
  
We see car doors slam on three different cars. In an instant police lights and sirens blaze and the three black undercover S.W.A.T. vehicles gun it out of the police garage. The camera follows above the lead car and slowly zooms in on it. The picture changes from outside of the vehicle to the inside. Inside we see the all to familiar Sgt. Dan 'Hondo' Harrelson. Driving the vehicle we see David 'Deke' Kay.  
  
"10-David to 70- David. We are in route of the emergency call of code 3. Do you copy, over," Hondo calls into his radio. Through the radio we hear the operator   
  
respond, "Roger that 10-david. Be advised, suspects are heavily armed and very dangerous. They have moved their position to the West Hollywood High School Gym one mile south of the Wells Fargo Bank. No hostages have been taken. Over."  
  
"Roger that 70-david. 10-david over and out," Hondo responds back to the operator. Hondo then looks at his gun to check his clip. He then changes the channel on his radio to the open frequency so he can give orders to the rest of his crew.  
  
"Alright guys here's the situation. We have four heavily armed, very angry, very dangerous men held up in a High School gym.  
  
Scene cuts too car 2 which is carrying new members Henry Sanderson and Matthew Castaldi  
  
"Our job, which is no different then any other day, is to go into this gym, find the suspects and neutralize them," Hondo explains to his men and woman in his normal bad ass attitude.  
  
Scene cuts to car 3 which is carrying the beautiful but tough Chris Sanchez and the famous Jim Street  
  
"Just the same shit different day, huh Hondo?" Jim Street sarcastically replies which causes Chris Sanchez smile. Boy did he love that smile.  
  
scene inside Hondos vehicle  
  
"Right, same shit different day," Hondo replies to Streets remark and then yells, "Lets lock and load boys and girl!" As Hondo submits this last order he pushes his clip into his MP5 and cocks it. He then looks over at Deke and says, " Deke, floor this bitch!"  
  
Deke looks straight forward, tightens his grip on the wheel and says, " Roger that!". He punches his foot on the pedal, forcing it all the way to the floor. The car then accelerates even faster as the camera pans up above the three vehicles.   
  
The scene goes back to the car carrying Street and Sanchez. While driving Street sneaks looks at Sanchez. "God she's beautiful," he thinks. "I've been lucky to have her as my partner for a year now. We are a great team." The word partner always brought back memories, memories of Brain Gamble. They were a great team too, but their friendship ended when Brain quit. A year ago he felt so much pain.  
  
A year ago that stupid frog gave his hundred million dollar offer to be broken out and shittiest of the shit attempt to break him out. So many cops died that week because of it. Brothers of the badge, gunned down for money. Of course Brain took the offer along with a fellow S.W.A.T officer and friend, T.J. McCabe. Those two shot and seriously wounded Michael Boxer, yet another cop casualty, and there friends shot Chris.  
  
As would happen though, our S.W.A.T. team stopped them and I would kill Brian while T.J. would kill himself. A lot has happened since then. Sanchez healed extremely fast from her wounds and we became partners, Hondo felt we worked the best. A couple of months later we began looking for new members. It wouldn't take long to find two we would like.  
  
The first one we found was Henry Sanderson in South Central. He is a great cop, but has several beatings on his record, mostly against gang members. He is very clear headed until someone pushes him to far, then he because a dangerous man. Sanderson is average in height, only standing at 6'0", but is one of the strongest men I have ever seen. He is also a good man to have watch your back because he is loyal to the badge.  
  
The next man we found was Matt Castaldi. He is definitely one of Hondo's favorites, mostly because he is an ex-marine. Jar heads love jar heads I guess. He had only been an officer for two years, but he had an awesome record. He was the Captain's favorite because he had no beatings on his record either. Castaldi is a very cool headed man and an awesome shot, but unfortunately he is a ladies man, worse then me. He is constantly trying to get Sanchez.  
  
That idea makes Jim increase his grip on the steering wheel. Chris notices that his knuckles are turning white. " Hey partner calm it down, I need you all there on this one," she have pleads have jokingly. "Sorry Chris, just have some personal issues, I'll be fine," Jim answers. This is true, he does have a lot of personal issues, mostly the nightmares. Nightmares of his past. "I need to clear my mind, I have to protect her," Jim thinks and then goes back to driving.  
  
As the Camera follows the vehicles we start to see the school in the distance. Eventually the school becomes large enough we can see its true size. We see the main part of the high school is at least four stories, possibly where the classrooms are located. Off to its right we see the very large gym. As the camera pans around the high school we see the three S.W.A.T cars pull into the already police filled school parking lot. All three vehicles come to an immediate stop and the team piles out of their corresponding vehicles.  
  
As Hondo exits his vehicle he spots an officer on a mega phone, so he proceeds towards the officer. "Throw your weapons out and come out with your hands up!," yells the officer on the mega phone.  
  
Hondo walks up to the officer in his regular bad ass strut. The officer sees him out of the corner of his eye and turns to him expecting a question. "What's the situation with these four pricks?," Hondo asks. "The four male suspects entered Wells Fargo approximately five minutes before it closed, which was one hour ago. They held up the bank and shot the unarmed guard. His wounds aren't life threatening. When they exited the establishment they discovered a police vehicle across the way at an In and Out and assumed the vehicle was sent for them. They fired on the officers, injuring one. They then proceeded here and have been held up in the gym for the last forty five minutes," explains the officer.  
  
"Let me get this straight. These four guys robbed a bank five minutes from closing, shot an unarmed security guard, and then attacked two officers on their lunch break? These guys aren't just pricks, their fucking assholes," Hondo sarcastically replies. The officer just nods his head at Hondo and turns his attention back to the situation. Hondo turns back towards his team. When he reaches them he explains the events leading up to this point.  
  
" Jeez Hondo, these little shits are just asking for an ass kicking," Chris says abruptly. Jim looks at her and smiles then replies "You've got that right." Chris feels her heart melt at the sight of his smile. It always has that effect on her, she loves the feeling of being around him. Just the slightest brush of his skin on her or a whisper in her ear gives her goose bumps. She knew though that they could never be together for the job wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Hey Chris! You ok there?" Street asks. Jims voice brings her back to reality and makes her realize she had been day dreaming. "Ya, I'm good. I'm just itching for some action," she says trying to cover up her day dreaming. " I can change that for you baby," Jim says playfully. Chris slaps his shoulder playfully and turns her attention back to Hondo.  
  
"Alright Listen up!" The assertiveness in the voice of Hondo quiets down the group, " Here's the situation. The four suspects are stuck in this gym. Now there are three points of entry, one is through the side door, which leads to the basketball court and the male locker room. The second point of entry is through the female locker room. The third is through the coaches office. Now this is a large gym, with moveable stadium seating, so they could be hiding anywhere. Leave no place unchecked and keep a strong look out. Since there are three points of entry, we need to pair up in twos. Kay and Castaldi!" Both men stand and await for their assignments. "You two will go in through the female locker room." Deke is first to respond, " Roger that." To which Castaldi just nodded.  
  
" Street and Sanchez! You two will enter through the main gym entry. It's a wide open area with stadium seats so keep your eyes open," Hondo orders the two team members.  
  
"I'm up for the challenge Hondo. Might hit the hoops while I'm in there. What do you say Chris?," Jim asks. "Sounds fun to me," Chris responds.  
  
Hondo rolls his eyes at the two and then continues, "Sanderson, me and you will go in through the coaches office," Sanderson nods in acknowledgement. "Alright guys lets get this done right and with little human or property damage. We're still the shit list team. Alright lets kick some ass!"  
  
All three teams take off to their assigned points of entry. Hondo and Sanderson burst through the coaches office door and slowly begin to check the office. Deke and Castaldi enter the ladies locker room and slowly walk toward the large locker section. The two separate to cover both sides of the locker rows. Slowly Deke and Castaldi make their way through the large locker room. They walk with their guns pointed straight ahead, leading their path. When they reach the last row they enter the showers.  
  
" I think we are clear Deke," whispers Castaldi. " Roger that, I'll call it in," Deke replies in a whisper as well. Castaldi nods and stands in a ready position, in case of a surprise attack. "3-david to 70-david, the lockers are clear. No sign of suspects. Over," Deke says into his radio. Over Deke's radio we hear, " Roger that 3-david, hold your positions." Deke looks over at Castaldi and replies " Copy that 70-david."  
  
Scene cuts to Street and Sanchez walking slowly through the entrance of the gym. "Sounds like Deke and Castaldi got the easy route," Street whispers in Sanchez's ear. Chris Sanchez smiles and whispers back "Leaves more fun for us." Jim Street flashes her his heart melting smile, which makes Chris forget what they were doing for a second. "How does he do that," she thinks to herself. Both Jim and Chris stop to take in their surroundings.  
  
Slowly they look around the gym, taking in everything they can. While they continue to look, Jim begins to think to himself of all the possible areas these suspects could be hiding at. "Alright there are collapsible bleachers on both sides of the basketball court, which is dead center of the gym. There is an equipment room the far side of the gym. Hmmmmmmm……….where else could they hide?" As Street continues his survey he notices some ladders at all sides of the gym, which he notes that the ladders connect to catwalks and scaffoldings along the windows approximately four stories up.  
  
Street did not like the situation. "Sanchez, if we are given a go to proceed, keep your eyes open. I don't like this situation one bit, this could become very bad for us," Street says to Chris flatly, but Chris could see his eyes pleading with her to be careful. "Same goes to you Jim." By using Streets first name, Chris was able to show her worry for him.  
  
Jim breathes in and grabs his radio on his shoulder. "6-david to 70-david we have entered the gym. Do we have a go to proceed? Over." After about five seconds a response can be heard over the radio. "Roger 6-david you are a go. Proceed with caution." Jim releases his radio and stands ready to move forward. He signals to Chris to forward. She points her MP5 forward and they proceed forward extremely slow, while looking in all directions.  
  
At the same moment, Hondo and Sanderson enter the coaches office's. Both men stay together, Hondo with his MP5 and Sanderson with his SPAS 12, and slowly check each office door, along with the restrooms. As Hondo and Sanderson slowly make their way to the last office door, they hear a light noise. " Sounds like someone just moved on the other side of that door Hondo," Sanderson says as he points the barrel of his gun at the office door. "Approach with caution, if you see anyone pointing a gun, drop'em," Hondo replies. Sanderson nods at Hondo, then both men begin to approach extremely slow towards the door.   
  
When they reach the door, Hondo grabs the handle and then looks at Sanderson. He raises his hand with three fingers up, signaling a three second countdown. He then counts his fingers down and when he reaches one, the door bursts open and both men rush into the room. As they rush in both men yell, "Police!" and "Get on the ground!" Soon both men realized that there were no suspects in the room, only a man who looked like he had been struck several times and then chained to a redwood desk. The man also had tape on his mouth, to restrict him from yelling for help. "Shit! We have a hostage, I thought there was no one in the building. Sanderson lets get him up," Hondo says.  
  
As both men begin freeing the man, they realize he is dressed in a janitors outfit. Hondo looks the man in the face and says," Sir, I'm going to take the tape off your mouth, it may hurt a little alright?" The man nods in understanding. "I'm going to have to tear it off fast so be prepared. Sanderson, call 70-david and tell them the situation," Hondo says towards Sanderson. Sanderson grabs his radio and walks towards the back of the office "70-david this is 9-david, we have located one hostage, Middle aged, African American man, appears to be a custodian……." slowly Sanderson's voice leaves the area and the focus is back on the custodian.  
  
"Alright sir, on three. One! Two! Three!" after three Hondo tears the tape off. The pain of the tape being torn off makes the man yelp in pain. "Thank you for freeing me young men. Those men sure got me good," the older man said rubbing his head. "Do you know where they went?" Sanderson asked as he walked back over to them. "Yeah, but I wouldn't go to them with less then 6 guys," the man replies. "Oh yeah? Why's that sir?" Hondo says sarcastically unchaining the man. A little annoyed the older man replies, "Because these guys mean business. They have large, automatic weapons. Looked like AK47's and AR-15's. They also had combat armor, I know what it looks like because my son is a S.W.A.T. officer in Seattle. Along with the armor and weaponry, these guys kept talking about killing cops. They hate cops I guess and want to kill you guys, so they set up a trap."  
  
"What kind of trap sir?" Hondo asks more seriously. "Wait, are there more of your team mates?" the man asks. "Two units in the locker rooms and two in the gym. Why, what's going on?" Sanderson asks. "Oh No! Get your men out of the gym now! We've been doing construction in there. All but one door is chained closed and blocked by construction equipment. There's only one way in. The men were going to sit on the ledges and bleachers and draw you guys into a turkey shoot! They'll be dead before they can react!" the man exclaims with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Shit Hondo! Street and Sanchez…" Castaldi says with fear. Hondo grabs his radio, " Street! Sanchez! Get out of the gym now! You're walking into a trap!" Hondo orders into his radio. After hearing his command Jim looks over and Chris, reading her eyes, he knew she heard the call as well. From above the two we can see men slowly climbing into position, also one man hiding in the bleachers, and the last man hiding in the equipment room. The men from above, on both sides of Street and Sanchez, begin to take aim. As if on cue, all four men stand up and open fire. 


	2. Under Fire

Sorry for the long period of time. I have been working longer shifts, which doesn't give me much time to write. Plus the holidays. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, I'm glad my story is at least readable. Well here's chapter two, it starts off where the last one left off. I'll try to update faster. Enjoy.  
  
"Shit Hondo! Street and Sanchez…" Castaldi says with fear. Hondo grabs his radio, " Street! Sanchez! Get out of the gym now! You're walking into a trap!" Hondo orders into his radio. After hearing his command Jim looks over and Chris, reading her eyes, he knew she heard the call as well. From above the two we can see men slowly climbing into position, also one man hiding in the bleachers, and the last man hiding in the equipment room. The men from above, on both sides of Street and Sanchez, begin to take aim. As if on cue, all four men stand up and open fire.  
  
The once silent gym surroundings are shattered with an explosion of gunfire. The men obviously had training in tactics and weaponry. The two men above the stranded S.W.A.T. members unloaded as much ammo as they could, allowing their partners on the floor time to reload before the two officers ccould respond. When the two men on the ground were ready they would provide cover fire so their partners above could reload. "Shit! Sanchez we need cover! I'll give you cover fire, go to the end of the bleachers!" Street yells as he takes aim at the men above. While he is firing at the men, bullets soar inches from his body. The wooden floors burst into wood chips as the bullets impact.  
  
Sanchez doesn't argue with his commands and backs up to the end of the bleachers. She continues to fire at the targets. After she gets to the end of the bleachers she lays down and reloads her MP5. Once her gun is loaded she gives Jim suppression fire so he can join her and reload. Chris aims at the two men who are on the floor while the two men above reload their guns.  
  
Upon hearing Chris's suppression fire, Street runs back to Chris. Unfortunately, the man who had taken cover in the bleachers takes advantage of Streets retreat and focus's all his fire on Street. When the man squeezes the trigger of his AK-47, time seems to slow down for Jim. Knowing full well the danger he is in, Jim increases his pace to max speed while bullets fly inches above his shoulder and legs. Right before Jim reaches Chris, one bullet finally hits it's mark. The bullet grazes his right leg in full speed, tearing the side of his uniform and sending a sharp pain throughout his body. The hit makes Jim slow to a walk allowing the man in the bleachers to take aim.   
  
Once Jim is in the cross-hairs of his AK-47 the man squeezes the trigger. The hammer of the gun hit's the bullet, making the casing fire. As the bullet travels down the barrel of the gun the camera takes the role of the bullet. It travels through the air smoothly at the angle of Jim's head. Using his Navy Seal's training, Jim senses the danger and begins to lower his head, but unfortunately he is not fast enough. The bullet hits Jims helmet with an incredible force. His helmet is thrown through the air and Jim's body crumples.  
  
"Jim!!!!!! No!!!!", Chris exclaims. "Oh god, no, no, no," Chris thinks to herself. Feeling an incredible amount of rage as she sees the man she cares for fall in battle, Chris aims and fires at the man who killed Jim. The assailants chest explodes with blood as ten rounds hit his body. The force causes his body to fall down the bleachers. Chris, under heavy fire, grabs Jim's body and pulls him to the other side of the bleachers. With tears pouring from her eyes Chris grabs Jim's body. "Jim! Jim! Don't leave me! I need you…." Chris whispers.   
  
Chris reaches over to her radio on her right shoulder and begins to call in to the rest of the team. "7-david to 70-david, Street's down! We need back up…..". Unfortunately Sanchez is cut off by a bullet hitting the top of her right shoulder, tearing off her radio and sending pain throughout her body. "The scene changes to Alex Montel and Captain Fuller at a S.W.A.T. bus. "7-david come in. 7-daivid please respond!" "That does it! Sgt. Cortez, take any of these fuckers you see down now!" Sgt. Cortez nods at his sharp shooter who aims at one of the men on the upper level in a window. "Come on you bastard, give me a clear shot! Stop moving!" the sharp shooter mumbles.  
  
When the scene cuts back to the gym, we see Chris reloading her gun with Jim's body lying next to her. As the camera zooms in on Jim we see his eyes slowly open. "Man, I feel like I've been hit by a bullet. Oh wait that's right" Jim thinks to himself. With a pained expression on his face, Jim rolls onto his back and looks over at Chris while he tries to regain his bearings. Realizing where he was, Jim quickly grabs his Colt .45 out of his holster. While preparing for battle he realizes that Sanchez is unaware of his presence and looks as if she was crying. He also notices that she was unaware of the man in the equipment room window aiming at her."Oh no you don't you Son of a bitch! She's a huge part of my life and I will not lose her." Jim says to himself. He aims quickly at the man and fires. The shot strikes the man in the face and drops him dead.  
  
Hearing the shot next to her and seeing the man drop dead, Sanchez looks over at Street with hope. Instead of seeing tears of pain this time, Jim sees joy and relief in her eyes. He also sees something a little more, but his thought's are interrupted by her voice. "Jim are you alright?" Chris asks in concern and care after seeing blood running down his face. With a pained expression Jim replies "I'll live for now, but I don't know how many more times I can take a shot to the head." Flashing her his famous heart melting smile, he then turns back to the men.  
  
One of the men above Chris and Jim reaches for a fragmentation grenade on his belt and pulls it off. He grips the grenade with his right hand and pulls the pin with his left. Looking down at the two S.W.A.T. officers he yells, " Prepare to die cops!" At the end of his statement the glass behind him explodes, followed by his chest. The man grabs his chest and falls forward.   
  
When the man's body hit's the floor his hand looses it's grip on the grenade. The clip flies off the grenade, making a ping noise, and the explosive rolls out of his hand. After hitting the floor the grenade rolls under a scaffolding by the door Chris and Jim came in through. "Shit! Grenade!" Jim yells and jumps on top of Sanchez.  
  
Outside the gym we see Hondo and Sanderson running along the walls. "We're almost to the door, these fuckers are going to pay!" Sanderson yells. When they are about twenty yards away from the door they are knocked down by a concussion. When they begin to get up they hear a loud crash and they see the doors shake. "What the hell was that Hondo, it sounded like an explosion?" Sanderson asks.  
  
Hondo runs to the door and tries to open it. "There's something blocking the door, it won't budge. Shit! Hold on guys! We're coming!" Hondo yells as he turns to Sanderson. "We need to get a S.W.A.T. van! We're going to crash it through these doors!" Hondo orders. "Let's go then!" Sanderson replies.  
  
As the scene goes back to the gym we see Street lying on top of Sanchez to protect her from the concussion. Jim leans his bloody face next to Sanchez's ear and asks if she is ok. When she replies that she is fine and thanks him, Jim gets up off of her. He loads his gun looks at Sanchez and says "This ends now Chris. This man is going down." before she can respond Jim gets up runs out into the middle of the gym and dives.  
  
When he dives time slows down. In the air Jim fires up at the man as fast as he can. The man fires at Jim, but is hit several times in the chest. He begins to fall backwards while being hit by bullets, his gun swings about firing, and his back hits the window. When he hit's the window the glass shatters and he falls through. The man falls and hit's the ground with a sicken crunch, suggesting that he landed on his neck.  
  
Slowly Jim lifts himself up the best he can, but is in too much pain to stand up. Instead he crawls back to Chris, who was sitting with her back on the bleachers and starring at him with a smile. When he reaches her he sits next to her. They were both exhausted from pain and adrenaline. Chris had several cuts on her face, a bloody right shoulder from the bullet that ripped off her radio, and a few grazes from bullets on her legs.   
  
Jim was in worse condition. Though the bullet didn't go through his helmet, it did cause a massive cut and concussion on the top of his head, he had a bad cut on his right leg from a bullet wound, and several cuts on his arms and back from explosion fragments. They both looked at each other and began to stare into the others eyes. Jim breaks their silence by saying " Hey there pretty lady, how you doing?" Chris looks at him and smiles. She hits him playfully on the arm and says " I can't believe after all this you still have the energy to hit on me." "What, all this, I've dealt with worse in the Seals and seen worse…….." Jim trails off and loses his smile at the mention of the Seals. Sanchez begins to wonder what he had experienced in the past that always makes him distant at the mention of his Seals experience, but she figured that today wasn't the best day to push it. Slowly they begin to lean up against each for support and comfort. "Wonder when back up will arrive?" Sanchez asks. Right after she asks Jim this question, the front door and debris blocking the door explode as a S.W.A.T. battering ram vehicle crashes through, followed by their team. Hondo jumps out of the driver seat of the vehicle and yells, "You two ok? Any suspects left? Jim shouldn't you be dead?" "Nah, it takes more then a bullet to the head to stop me and no all suspects have been killed. I think you missed the road by a lot there Hondo. You really are a bad driver," Jim responds. Hondo just roles his eyes. "Shit Street, you must have nine lives or something," Deke says seeing the damage. All Street can do is laugh.   
  
"All I can say is that I'm thankful you are both alive, you both look like you could use a band aid, but alive. Although I did say to you guys that we needed to keep damage to a minimum and the death toll low," Hondo says sarcastically. " Hey Hondo we would have had minimal damage, but that vato with the grenade decided to make this a battlefield. I'm just glad that my partner and I are the best, otherwise we might have been in trouble", Chris responds while smiling at Jim, who responds with his own smile. "Alright, alright, let's get you guys some help," Hondo says. "I'm glad you guys are ok," Castaldi says. "Yeah you had us scared for a moment," Sanderson says.  
  
As the team begins to walk out, paramedics and other officers enter. "You going to be ok Chris?" Jim asks looking her in the eyes to show her his concern. "You're asking me? I only have scratches, you're the one who should be dead right now," she responds with tears in her eyes. "Hey don't worry about me pretty lady, I've only got scratches too," he says laughingly. "Never ever scare me like that again Jim," Chris says as she clings to his body, tears beginning to fall. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you," Jim says. "I wish I could believe that in our line of work," Chris says still hugging him. "Me too," Jim whispers to himself. Slowly they are separated and placed on stretchers and taken off to the hospital. To be continued………… 


	3. Cooling Down

Sorry guys, it's been a year since I've updated this. Been busy on my screenwriting.

The night air was silent except for the light sounds night animals. A full moon is the only form of light on this desert terrain. The light from the moon helps create silhouettes of every object on the flat land. On the horizon, six silhouettes can be seen moving at a medium pace. The six figures are moving slightly crouched and in a line. The lead figure stops and raises his hand to signal stop, then uses it to tell the rest of the team to get down.

The lead man slowly makes his way to the top of a sand dune and turns on his night vision, only to find that the full moon makes it a little harder to see. After a significant amount of time, the man returns back to his team. When he reaches his team he whispers, "Street, your on point. I need you to get a closer look at that rag head bunker." Street looks at the lead man and answers "I'm on it sergeant." Street gets up and begins to move. After Street goes over the top of the hill, he begins to feel a significant amount of weight on his upper body. "What the hell?" Jim thinks to himself. When the weight becomes to much, Jims feet slip which causes him to fall to the ground.

After cursing to himself for being so clumsy, Jim lifts himself off the ground only to find that he was in some sort of hanger. "Ok, what the fuck is going on!" Jim yells. So confused about what was going on Jim starts to move around to survey the hanger. In the middle of his survey, he begins to hear noises which are slowly getting louder. "Help us!" "We need back up…." "It's your fault their dead!" "You killed them all!" Jim hears these voices and turns around to find no one. "Whose there," Jim asks with his M-16 in hand. "Show yourselves!" When he turns around once more he sees bloody, broken bodies everywhere.

The carnage was so bad that Jim was beginning to feel nauseous. He had never seen so much death and blood before in his life. Suddenly one of the bodies moved slightly and the chest began to move slowly up and down. "One of them is alive? I need to get to him," Jim thinks to himself, trying to will his feet to move. After a second of fighting his feet, Jim runs to the persons side. Upon reaching the dying man, Jim is horrified to see that the man is his sergeant. Jim looks up and sees his entire team slaughtered. "Oh God….." Jim whispers to himself, trying to fight back the on coming tears.

Using his hands to wipe the sweat off his face, he realizes that his hands are already wet. Looking at his hands he discovers they are covered in blood. "Oh my god I'm going to be sick," Jim whispers. "You did this Jim," the Sergeant whispers. Tears already beginning to fall from his eyes Jim can't hold back his emotions. "I'm sorry Sergeant. I'm so sorry," Jim says grabbing his fallen comrades shoulders. "You were always the weakest. It's your fault Jim!" the Sergeant yells. "No! I couldn't have. I would never!" Jim says backing up while still staring in his sergeants eyes, seeing them full of hate. "Your fault Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim….." Jim grabs his ears to close off the sergeants voice only to find the voice was getting louder.

"Jim!" the voice yells which causes Jim to open his eyes and jump up in his bed with a start. Sweat was pouring down his head and his breathing was ragged. Suddenly he felt someone holding him in the bed which he fought desperately. "Jim! Buddy! Calm down, it's me Deke!" Deke says desperately. Jim stops moving when he recognizes the voice and says "Deke? What's going on? Where am I?" Showing a bit concern for his injured friend, Deke looks at Jim and responds with "Dude, your in the hospital. You had to stay over night because of your injuries from that battle you and Sanchez were in. When I walked in you were talking in your sleep and moving about. It looked to me like you were having a nightmare bro, anything you want to talk about?" Jim looks at Deke and considers telling him about his nightmare, but decides it would be best not to. "Nah man, I'm good. Thanks though."

Deke looks at Jim and realizes that he was hurting but decided that if he wanted to tell him, he would. "Alright man, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," Jim nods and smiles to signify his gratitude for his friends concern. "At any rate Street, I have some good news from your doctor. He's going to release you today. He also said that your injuries are not career ending. Unfortunately there is some bad news." Deke stops knowing that Street would not like what he was going to hear.

"What's the bad news Deke?" Jim asks. "Your going to be out for about three weeks. The bullet that hit your leg did more damage then they originally thought, so you wont be able to lift heavy objects. I don't know all the medical jargon, but I do know that your on medical leave for a bit. Hondo agreed to it." Jim's boyish eyes suddenly turned into an enraged animal as he sits up in his bed and yells "Bullshit! I won't not sit on my ass all day long while you guys have all the fucking fun!" The outburst scares Deke at first, but he gets his bearings and tries to calm his friend. At that exact moment the door to Jim's room opens and Hondo walks in with a look of Calm your ass down or I'll kick your ass. "Oh yes you will Street!" Hondo says flatly causing Jim to stop trying to get up from his bed. "Come on Hondo I……" but Hondo did not let him finish.

"You will go on this three weeks medical leave and recover. I want you to stay out of training, out of the locker room, and out of S.W.A.T. until your time is up so that way we can have our Navy Seal back in excellent health. I know it will be hard, but use it like a vacation. Catch up on some much needed rest or take up knitting. Just don't do any unnecessary work." Jim looks at Hondo knowing that he was right, though he wouldn't verbally agree. "What am I supposed to do for three weeks Hondo. I can't leave Sanchez by herself, she's my partner. We know each others every move, every reaction. I can't let her go off by herself or work with a partner unfamiliar with her," Jim says worryingly.

Sighing, Hondo answers, "Look, I know it's going to be hard. You have the S.W.A.T. bug which is a bitch once you've been bitten. You can't stay still, you have the urge to get right back in, but in this case you can't." Hondo looks at Jim in the face for the next part of his speech. "I need you healthy Street. As for Sanchez, she's a big girl and I know she can take care of herself. Don't worry, I wont replace your spot as her partner with someone else. You're a great team, it just wouldn't be right." Hondo stops again to look at Jim, making sure he understood. "So, I want you to go home and rest. Remember its going to be three weeks. You know the saying time heals all wounds, this is what they meant. As for me I need to go to a meeting with Fuller, he's called in all the team leaders for some emergency meeting. Get better and I'll see you later Street."

With that Hondo slaps Jim on the shoulder. He gets up and looks at Deke, silently telling him that he is driving, then walking out the door. Deke turns to Jim once more and says, "Get better man, we need you. You make us who we are." Then he follows Hondo out the door. Jim just sits quietly and watches the door close, then mutters "Shit."

Jim sits in his room quietly, thinking about what he should do to survive his up coming torture. He hated being inactive, always has since the Seals. It was the reason why he was rarely injured, he couldn't stand to be forced to do nothing. The reason was that it usually meant he would be left alone and we he is alone, he is left to his thoughts. Which he didn't want to do, they were always painful memories. They say time heals all wounds, but it isn't true because some wounds will never heal.

Outside the L.A.P.D. headquarters parking lot a black Escalade can be seen coming through the gates. It drives along the lot until finding an available space. Once parked, the two occupants get out and remove their sunglasses. "It rides smooth Deke, I'll give you that. I don't think I'll ever own one though, not enough speed," Hondo says with his badass swagger. "I didn't have a choice in the matter, wife made me get it. You know, with the kids and all. Got to take them to point C everyday," Deke responds only to hear Hondo make a whip cracking noise, signifying that Deke is pussy whipped. "Hey Hondo, I'm married man, of course I'm whipped." Both men begin to walk towards the elevators.

Once inside the main building, Hondo tells Deke to wait for him outside Fullers office until the meeting is done and then enters the office. "Welcome Sergeant Hondo, glad you could join us. How's Officer Street doing?" Fuller greets and asks Hondo at the same time. "Well he certainly is a fighter, but what can you expect from my squad. He'll be back on the team in three weeks, if not sooner." Hondo says. "I'm glad to hear it. He's a good officer. So, you are all probably wondering why I called this meeting today." All the team leaders nod.

Fuller turns to his desk and grabs a stack of News papers and tosses them on the table where all the men sat. On each Newspaper there are Headlines that say "Officer Slain on Duty", "Men of the Badge Gunned Down", "Officers Underfire", "S.W.A.T. takes injuries". Each man looks over the newspapers slowly. After Fuller feels that everyone has had enough time he begins his speech.

"The reason I have called you all here today is that in the past year there have been twenty five cops killed in the line of duty and over one hundred different reports of officers shot and injured on duty. We have seen a 200 increase in violent crimes against police officers, a 150 increase in violent crimes involving automatic firearms. Some how, there has been a flood of illegal weapons into this city and the creatons of this city are loving it. We have to figure out some way to stop it. The gang members do not fear us, there out to kill us. Armed robbers are becoming marines and our force is taking hits, with the recent injuries on Sergeant Hondo's team. We need a plan here folks."

The room was quiet while the men took in all this information. It was a lot to take, hearing that brothers of the badge were being shot and killed. Suddenly Hondo spoke up, "Ok, it sounds like this time crime is bringing the heat, so we need to find away to cool them down. Why don't we try to find out who is supplying these little shits with their toys?"

Fuller sat down in his chair and looked at Hondo. "We're already working on that Sergeant. We have men at this very moment, working undercover, trying to find the black market. What we need to do until we find out who is behind the weapons is try to regain control of the streets. We need to bring fear back into the criminals, make them afraid to walk to in this town." All the men looked around thinking. "How about we just start beating the shit of every criminal with a high power assault riffle," a heavy set officer jokingly states, causing the men to laugh.

"What about training street cops in weapons and tactics," a balding officer asks to which everyone looks at Fuller. Captain Fuller thinks about this idea for a second. "That's a very good idea Sergeant O'Donnel, but it will take to long to have every officer trained." The group of men began to mumble ideas amongst themselves until Hondo spoke up with a winning idea. "How about we have S.W.A.T. teams patrol the streets with patrol officers until all the officers are fully trained in weapons. Just not enough training to be S.W.A.T. We can have each team take a couple of their S.W.A.T. each week and have them run regular patrol."

After hearing this idea, everyone became silent and looked at Captain Fuller. Fuller leaned back in his chair and began to contemplate the idea. "Hmmmmm, I like it Sergeant Hondo. It's a very good idea. Of course I have to run it by the Chief of Police, who will have to run it by the bureaucracy, but I have a feeling this is a winning idea. Let's work out the details guys." All the men gathered together and drew up plans for Hondo's idea for the rest of the meeting.

Throughout the entire day, Jim was visited by the entire team. About one hour after Deke and Hondo left, Sanderson and Castaldi came in to visit with Jim. They talked sports, movies, guns, and moves. They also exchanged war wound stories, though Jim kept his Navy Seal stories to himself. Then, after Castaldi got shot down by Jim's nurse, the boys left Jim to get some rest. As Jim was about to fall asleep, he was awakened by the greatest visitor of the day, his lovely Chris and her adorable daughter Eliza. Eliza came bursting through the door and jumped on Jim's chest the entire time yelling "Jimmy! Jimmy! I'm glad your ok!"

Her sudden appearance really brightened up Jim's day. Jim was no longer frightened by Eliza and was actually very attached to the little ball of energy. "Hey there Eli, where's your mama?" Jim asks Eliza, but before she could answer Chris interrupted them. "She's standing in the door way, taking in the view of Jim Street with a child in his arms. How are you doing?" Jim's eye's lit up at the sight of her. She was still beautiful even with all the bandages.

"I like that head bandage of yours, it's very sexy," Chris says with a smile. "Thanks, I'm thinking of getting it in a full body one day," replies Jim with his smile, which causes Chris to laugh. "Alright, so now that the greetings are out of the way, what's the scoop from your doctor? When are you out of here partner? When can we go back to kicking butt together?" Chris asks. "Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm out of here today." Upon hearing this Chris's smile grew wide. "The bad news is that Hondo says I'm off S.W.A.T. for three weeks, so he's…….." but before Jim could finish, Chris interrupted him.

"WHAT! He can't remove you from S.W.A.T. I don't want a new partner Jim, you're my partner. I'm going straight to Hondo and…." This time it was Jim's turn to interrupt. "Whoa Whoa, Chris I'm not getting kicked off S.W.A.T., just a three week medical leave. Hondo wants me to be at a hundred percent before I come back. As for the our partnership, you have nothing to fear. Hondo promised me that we would remain partners." After hearing Jim's answer, Chris calmed down and smiled. She then took a seat next to Jim and Eliza.

Suddenly Chris's cell phone rang. "Sorry Jim, hold on one sec," replies Chris. She gets up and answers. "Hello mama," she begins to trail off as she exits the room. Eliza turns from watching her mommy back to Jim. "Hi Jim, how are you feeling?" Eliza asks. He smiles at her attempt at small talk. "I'm feeling good, but I hate hospitals." Eliza smiles at him shyly. He looks at her. "Don't worry Ill be able to play cops and robbers again soon." A large smile crosses her face. The room door opens and Chris walks back in putting her phone back in her purse. She sits down and sighs heavily. "I can't believe my mom just decided to take off for two weeks on a cruise with her bingo group! I have no one to watch Eliza! Gah!" Chris yells.

"I'll watch her Chris," Jim replies. Chris looks up at Jim and begins to think. "That would be great, but you can't drive for three weeks, unless……," Jim looks at her confused. "Unless what?" She shifts in her seat looking uncomfortable. "Nevermind," replies. He looks at, trying to read her mind. Suddenly it hits him. "Well I could just move in with you two for two weeks. You know and watch Eliza on her summer break." Chris looks shacked that he read her mind and then smiles. "That would be nice Jim." He smiles back at her.


End file.
